Chocolate
by Sky-Pirate-Tat
Summary: A Valentines Day fic. KaoruxMiyakoShojoaiLesbian


Disclaimer: I do not own the Powerpuff Girls Z. I am not writing this for a profit- I am writing this to express my love for the series and the characters.

A:N: This is shojo-ai/lesbian. If that makes you uncomfortable, please click the back button and pretend you never came across this fic. For those who haven't seen Powerpuff Girls Z: (KaoruButtercup) (MiyakoBubbles) (MomokoBlossom).

The story was written for the 10pokes challenge on Livejournal.

Theme 2. Chocolate

The red and pink wrapping paper and ribbons glimmered under hallway lights as she walked in. Her natural optimism was shaken by the present cradled in her hands. She remembered the fates of the chocolates Kaoru had received last Valentine's Day-- shoved aside to Momoko—who of course, gladly took them. The situation was reminiscent to another thing Miyako always did: throw away love letters.

She drew in a breath. C_ourage_, she thought to herself. Valentine's Day wasn't only about love; it was about courage, the courage to say how you really felt. She cast away the negative thoughts that came and constantly reassured herself. _Courage. Courage._ It was becoming a task to keep her composure as she neared the classroom. She paused outside the room, grasped the door knob and entered slowly. A few people looked up, meeting her gaze, then returned to their desks or gifts.

A short foot away, Kaoru and Momoko were already arguing. Their voices were unusually low, Miyako thought. She was accustomed to her friends' feverish yells. She stuttered, trying to break the girls' attention from their anger. "Good morning."

"Good morning," they chirped quickly, then Momoko turned to Kaoru. "I am not going to get sick!"

"Don't come crying to me if you have a stomachache from too much chocolate." Kaoru sighed.

"If I can eat a whole cake by myself I can eat ten boxes of chocolate," Momoko huffed.

"One of these days you're going to get chubby." Kaoru grinned slightly at the thought of the redhead hobbling about.

Scared but determined, Miyako wasn't about to let their argument grow. She groped for the perfect set of words, something polite but bold. She would feel silly later for not coming up with the words sooner. "Ah-- Kaoru, may I speak with you a moment?"

The two girls lifted their glares from each other.

"Yeah, what's up?" A pause. The hints that girls dropped in simple sentences were an alien idea to Kaoru.

"Privately, if its no trouble."

Kaoru scooted and the desk chair screeched, prompting a few peers to look up for a second. Miyako stared at her a long while, bewildered by her chance, until Kaoru raised her eyebrows.

"Sorry." Miyako jumped and her heart followed. "I think the music room is empty."

She glanced at the clock as they left the classroom. They had less than five minutes. She almost stopped halfway out the door, fearing they would end up being late for class, then she chastised herself for the cop-out she was subconsciously making. As often as she skipped class to save the city, a few minutes out of the beginning wouldn't matter. And if she didn't tell Kaoru now, she never would.

They shuffled through students who had left home at the last minute, Miyako nearly tumbling and Kaoru dodging them with ease. She soon became frustrated with the blonde blundering her way through and grabbed her by the arm and pulled her through the slew of children the rest of the way to the music room.

The door closed behind Kaoru and she eased her back against it. Her eyes met Miyako's expectantly.

_Courage_. Miyako gathered willpower and thrust the wrapped chocolates towards Kaoru.

"I know you're really popular with the girls." Her voice wavered on the last three words. "I'm probably no different to you. I would like to think what I feel is different from the other girls, that I like you beyond a hero complex admiration."

Kaoru's eyes widened, unsure of how to react to this. She had experience with love confessions from the same sex and it always felt awkward. Hearing Miyako's confession was still awkward but unlike the other girls, Kaoru sensed the girl would be more understanding.

"I. . .can't."

"Oh." Miyako's eyes averted. "I'm sorry to have troubled you."

"I meant, I don't know what to give you in return." It wasn't what she had meant to say, still she liked this answer better. It didn't give her the aftertaste of regret. She wrapped her fingers around the chocolates and Miyako released the bundle.

"You could kiss me," Miyako whispered, shyly lifting her chin up.

Her green eyes searched around and outside the room before she brought her face closer to Miyako. Her body was being pummeled by an adrenaline rush as the distance between them closed and her flush skyrocketed when a puff of breath from the girl warmed her cheek. She merely grazed her lips against Miyako's, then jerked back, blown away by the intensity building up in her chest.

Miyako giggled. "You're so cu--"

"Don't push it," Kaoru growled.


End file.
